The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to machine learning and, more specifically, but not exclusively, to systems and methods for automatic identification of anomalous data in a dataset for use in a data mining and/or machine learning process.
Anomaly detection may be considered as a subfield in data mining and/or machine learning, that includes the goal of identifying, for example, items, events, observations that do not conform to an expected pattern within a dataset. The anomalous items may correspond a solution to a problem, for example, detecting activity indicative of bank fraud, detection of a structural defect, detection of a medical problem, or detection of errors within text.